Chapter 2: The Mysterious Stranger
by Saschiha
Summary: Hey, Everyone! This is my 1st Fan-Fic Book! And I'm Eager! Here we have different situations, for different people of the Hidden Leaf Village. There is so much going on here in Konoha. I can't say much because I think it's best if you read it yourself. Hopefully, you will like it. :) Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Characters.


**Sarada Uchiha:**

**She was still in trauma, both her hands trembling, even when she knew nothing could make her feel such a way.**

**This feeling did.**

**Kneeling on both of her knees she was sitting a few inches away from the door. She kept staring deeply at the letter, especially that last part.**

**The way the letter was written, it was like a person out to get revenge, but this was the first time she had received anything like it.**

**She didn't know what the person wanted, but she wanted to find out.**

**It was all just strange.**

**Suddenly, she began questioning things from a few hours ago.**

**"W-wait a minute, a few hours ago, my Mom had mentioned earlier." She said to herself having a quick flashback of what her mom told her from earlier.**

**"It all makes perfect sense now. That nightmare she was telling me about earlier." She said to herself trying to put the pieces together.**

_**Flashback of what Sakura had said earlier:**_

_**Sakura Haruno:**_

**"An hour ago, I was lying in my bed trying to sleep, then immediately, I woke up having a bad nightmare and it involved you...**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**She shook her head trying to snap out of the daze she was in. "M-maybe I'm just dreaming all of this." She said while slowly closing her eyes trying to make sense of it all.**

**The letter must have had some sort of fingerprint on it because it looked like it was smudged.**

**She flipped the letter over to see if there were anything else written on it.**

**Nothing.**

**The weather had just calmed down earlier, but it started to rain heavier than before.**

**She looked around hoping no one in the house would wake up.**

**She glanced at the front door for a few seconds, then decided to take a risk and walked straight towards the door.**

**Sarada wanted to make sure he was gone.**

**She stood in front of the door and grabbed the doorknob, turning it towards the left and slowly.**

**Her heart was pounding and her palms were sweating.**

**She began to quiver, her body wasn't as stable at the moment.**

**On second thought.**

**She felt so tired and wanted to just go and get some sleep.**

**She turned around and quietly ran upstairs and went inside her bedroom.**

**Locking the door quickly she tries to catch her breath from what just happened.**

**She saw how tired Cho-cho and Sumire were, so she tiptoed and walked over towards the lamp and had turned it off.**

**Then she carefully walked towards her window and closes the curtains, then climbs into her bed, praying, heading straight to sleep that late night.**

**Wait, She couldn't sleep just yet.**

**Still awake, she still had the soaked letter in her left hand, still lying in bed, but quietly just tossing it in a drawer near her bed.**

**Sarada started to yawn, pulling the covers over her, fluffing her pillows up against her head, then she slowly started to drift off to sleep that late night.**

**The Uchiha Residence: Sunday Morning: "7:25 am" The Kitchen**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**Sakura was kind of an early bird.**

**She'd always woken up nearly every day in the morning, around the same time even on the Weekends.**

**She was downstairs in the kitchen, preparing a homemade cooked breakfast for the girls before they all head off to school.**

**She walked a few steps over towards the bottom of the stairs, as she yelled out for everyone to come down and eat.**

**"Sarada! Cho-cho! and Sumire! It's time for school. I hope you are all dressed and ready! "Sarada! I hope your room is nice and neat!" She said yelling at them.**

**She went back over towards her kitchen, then she pulled out her purse, and went to her apple playlist from her phone and played some nice feel-good music on her mini Bluetooth stereo, that was in her living room.**

**She hummed to herself, dancing a little, mouthing the words of the song a bit, but not so much.**

**And so, she went to the fridge, then opened it, then grabbed her some orange juice, that was in a big jug.**

**Then she closed the fridge, then had gone to the pantry of the kitchen, and grabbed 3 small glasses, for the orange juice to be poured in.**

**She then starts to set the table and then carefully, placed the 3 small glasses, on the kitchen table, then poured some orange juice in each of the small glasses, while juggling cooking some fresh pancakes eggs, bacon, and toast!**

**It had been ready to serve, and she had set the plates at the table, for the girls to eat.**

**Then, with the music, still playing in the background, she slowly walks into her living room and looks up out the window, then looks over by her small dining room table, and picks up an old photo, of her Herself, and her Husband Sasuke, and Daughter Sarada, back when she was just, a little baby.**

_**Sakura's Inner Thoughts: "I hope you are doing well, Sasuke.." She said to herself smiling, reminiscing about the good times.**_

**She placed both of her hands gently onto the photo frame, with the picture of Herself, Sasuke, and Sarada.**

**She pulls something out, like a small cloth and gently wipes it, while having it in her apron pocket, she was wearing to cook with.**

**In the photo, they were all smiling, like one big happy family.**

**She deeply stared at the photo for a few seconds, maybe even a whole minute. Just remembering a simple yet amazing day, that photo was taken on.**

**She softly sighed, but she always manages to have a smile on her face.**

**She placed the frame back where she picked it up from, and slowly walked away, going back into the kitchen.**

**"Alright, better finish preparing Breakfast!" She said, smiling putting on a brave face.**

**The Uchiha Residence: Sunday Morning: "7:35 am" Sarada's Bedroom**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**She was peacefully sleeping in her bed, while Cho-cho and Sumire were still sleeping too.**

**Suddenly, her alarm clock starts to go off.**

**"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"**

**Still lying in her bed, she reaches for her alarm clock, trying to turn it off.**

**The alarm kept going off, annoying her, but she was still feeling very sleepy.**

**It was around 7:35 am in the morning.**

**Like every school student, who would wanna wake up so early every day.**

**"Ugh. 10 more minutes." She muttered to herself.**

**The alarm clock suddenly came to a stop.**

**"Thank goodness." She said while tossing from side to side.**

**A few seconds later.**

**She slowly started to wake herself up, yawning a bit while stretching her arms, for about 10 seconds long, then she had an idea.**

**She smirked slightly.**

**Thinking it would be a good idea to help wake the girls up in a fun manner.**

**Sarada playfully snatches 2 pillows off of her bed, and by surprise, she had thrown a pillow at both of the girls.**

**She chuckled under her breath.**

**"Hey, Cho-cho! Sumire! Come on, We will be late for school again! Mr, Konohamaru will be upset." She said while trying to get up reminding them.**

**Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:**

**She slowly opened her eyes, while comfortably sleeping, rubbing both of her eyes, yawning while covering her mouth with her hand, then had thrown a pillow back at whoever threw it, which she had no idea who did, but she heard Sarada's Voice.**

**"I'm awake now! P-please just stop throwing things at me." She says, in a sweet yet confused tone of voice, feeling kinda sleepy at the moment."**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**Still dreaming, feeling comfortable in the position that she was sleeping in, her mouth was starting to drool a little, hard to control herself even in her dreams.**

**"Nom... I want.."1, potato, 2. potato, 3 potato 4..." She kept saying over and over again.**

**As she grabbed the pillow, then tossed side to side, she didn't realize that she was chewing on a pillow, thinking it was one of her favorite snacks or food from her Dreams.**

**Her eyes widen, as she looked around the room, and saw both Sarada and Cho-cho staring at her "Eh? Wait a minute! You aren't food?!" She said, still feeling kinda sleepy.**

**Sarada and Sumire:**

**At the same time, while Cho-cho was talking in her sleep, They both looked at each other trying not to laugh, but then had giggled a little because of "Cho-cho's silly self.**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**"Ugh! I'm up! I think have a massive headache!" She said, feeling terrible, placing her right hand on her head.**

**"Oh, it's probably because class is today. Isn't it a Sunday? I kinda wanna finish my dream. So if you don't mind." She said with tiredness in her voice.**

**She tries to lay back down, but.**

**Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:**

**She quickly grabs Cho-cho, then shakes her by her shirt, with both of her hands, trying to get her to stay awake.**

**"Please, Cho-cho Wake up! You can't sleep all day, we have lots of Training to do Today." She said looking at Sarada, while still shaking "Cho-cho" by the shirt.**

**"Don't you agree, Sarada?" She said trying to get her attention.**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**"Just a Minute.." She heard the two in the background but was getting distracted, and remembered the letter she was given, from late last night.**

**She didn't want anyone to know about what had happened. She stared into space for a few seconds. Then she shakes her head, trying to think clearly.**

**She puts her book bag on her lap, then unzips it, then she started to freak out a bit, wondering where she last placed the creepy soaked letter.**

**But she remembered, she last placed it in the drawer by her bed, from late last night. And decided to pull it out, then stared at the letter once again, and quickly put it in one of her notebooks for Class, putting it in her book bag quickly, then zips it back up quickly, and swings it over her shoulder not wanting the others to see it.**

**She skips over to Cho-cho and Sumire, kneeling down placing her arms around the both of them giving them a hug and a big grin. "Today's gonna be a Great Day!" She said with great enthusiasm.**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**"How can you be so happy in the Morning?" She replied with a moody look on her face.**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**"It's a new school year, of course. But we still have "Mr, Konohamaru" as a Teacher." She said, nervously.**

**Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:**

**"At least we all are in the same class!" She smiled sweetly.**

**She stood up and greeted them, in a more proper way, putting on a sweet smile. "Good Morning! "Sarada, Cho-cho," She greeted them on this fine morning.**

**"Oh! Dear!" She said out loud.**

**She was in a good mood, ready to learn and to start the day off right.**

**She grabbed her things, and neatly tried to straighten her little area, And gently grabs her book bag and her books that were on Sarada's Desk, and looked at her cell phone time.**

**The time was now 7:45 am**

**Oh no! Guys, School is in about 15 minutes! We only have a few minutes left, but it seems like we won't be able to make it on time before they close the gates again like last time." She said with worry.**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**"Hey, Girls?" She said while cleaning up her room, picking up stuff and putting them in random places, but neatly.**

**"I don't wanna make Mr, Konohamaru upset again." She said trying not to get detention like the other kids.**

**She straightens her closet, then places her precious items in small boxes, under her bed. "M-maybe, We could ride the train? Or the bus? Or even our bikes!" She offered.**

**"We do have those bikes that we bought a few weeks ago. Remember?" She mentioned while cleaning her room, which wasn't as messy as she had thought.**

**"Finally, I am done." She said with relief.**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**She stood up, but was not ready for school and watches Sarada clean up while snacking on some potato chips.**

**"No, Seriously... I'm not really in any mood to go anywhere this early.. like to ride a bike? Pfft! Are you trying to kill me! Let alone go to school..." Ugh! I'm so hungry right now! She said while snacking on some delicious flavored potato chips.**

**Sumire and Sarada:**

**They both looked at each other and looked at Cho-cho nervously. "You are already eating!". They both said with a confused look on their faces.**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**She made up her bed, and places the pillows back up on her bed, and then grabs the girls sleeping bags and rolled them back up, but had just placed it in the corner, of her huge room.**

**"All done! We will come back later. Alright, let's go!" She said to the girls trying to rush out of the room.**

**And so.**

**The girls had grabbed all of their stuff.**

**Cho-cho, walked over and opened Sarada's Door, then headed out first, then Sumire, then Sarada was the last one to leave the room, she took one last glance, and had made sure her room was neat, then had closed and locked her door.**

**She nodded to herself, hoping today was gonna be a good day.**

**A few seconds later. they all ran downstairs and they checked their cell phones, for the time. It was about 15 minutes remaining, to get to school before the gates had closed, so they rushed to make sure they had everything they needed.**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**"Good Morning, Mom!" She walked over towards the kitchen and gave her mom a hug and a kiss on her cheek, and smiled with a nervous look on her face.**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**"Good Morning, Sarada!" She gave her daughter a nice warm hug, then a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I called you and the girls a few minutes ago, and now you are late again.." She softly sighed.**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**"No, I know. It's just.." She hesitated and became a little embarrassed.**

**"Honestly, I just got a little distracted. Ahem. But the breakfast looks great! She said with a positive look on her face.**

**"Eek! We are already running late!" She yelled out loud quickly grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, that was placed in the center of the kitchen table, taking a huge bite, then started to walk towards the front door, waiting for the other girls to come over by the door, not wanting to be late for school.**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**"Ahem. Alright, But next time, I'm waking you up 1 hour early!" She smiled, with her eyes closed.**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**"Great, sounds like a blast!" She said sarcastically as she smiled, while still biting her fresh red apple.**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**She makes her way downstairs and headed towards the kitchen, smelling a good home-cooked breakfast. "Good Morning, Mrs, Haruno." She answered with a smile.**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**"Good Morning, Cho-cho!" She smiled.**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**"Mm. Something smells so good!" She said, sniffing the food with excitement, and even drooled a little while staring at the breakfast on the table.**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**She had her phone on the kitchen counter and noticed that it was about 7:55 am.**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**"Mind If I make myself more comfortable?" She asks if it would be alright with Mrs, Haruno.**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**"Cho-cho! Let's go! We don't have the time!" She yelled from the front door.**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**"When exactly is the right time?! She pouted as she waved at Mrs, Haruno, slowly walking out of the kitchen, heading towards the front door, standing near Sarada.**

**"Whelp! Might as well.." She said, holding her book bag in her arms and looking inside and finding a spicy bag of potato chips.**

**She then throws her book bag back over her shoulder. "Yes! I knew today was my lucky day! Now I'm ready to learn!"**

**Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:**

**She was already, downstairs, walking into the kitchen. "Good Morning, Mrs, Haruno. Thank you, for letting us have a sleepover at your lovely home. We will be heading out now." She said, giving her a polite and sincere smile, then waved and slowly walked out of the kitchen, then stood near Cho-cho and Sarada.**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**She leaves the kitchen and walks over to the girls.**

**"Girls, I am happy that you stayed the night here last night. I hope you had fun. And I'm sorry you can't stay and eat breakfast. I hope you all have a wonderful day at school!" She said while waving and smiling at all three of the girls, as they were just about ready to leave out.**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**"Of course, Mrs, Haruno we had lots of fun!" She grabbed the doorknob, and turns the knob, slinging the door wide open. "Ah! Fresh air!" She said, stretching her arm out, feeling the nice cold breeze while leaving out.**

**Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:**

**She followed behind Cho-cho and felt the nice breeze that came through the front door, feeling goosebumps on her skin. "Good thing we have our jackets." She smiled gently while putting on her purple jacket.**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**Walking a few steps over towards where Sarada was, she tried to get her attention, by tapping her on her shoulder. "Psst!"**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**"M-mom? What is it?.." She flinched a bit by surprise.**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**She gave Sarada a tap on her forehead.**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**She rubbed her forehead gently with her hand. "Aww, You and Dad with this.." She said, with a faint blush on her face staring at her Mom.**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**She then gave her a nice big warm tight hug, then a nice sweet smile, and a wave goodbye as they all had departed and left the house.**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**She waved back. "Bye!"**

**Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:**

**She smiled and waved. Bye-bye!**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**She smiled, and gave her a nice sweet hug back before leaving the house, and then left out the door, and gave her a big wave back. "Bye, Mom! See you later!"**

**The Ninja Academy: Sunday Morning: "8:00 am" Outside of the School Gates:**

**Boruto Uzumaki:**

**He was chewing on some red gum, standing in a cool position, trying to blow a big bubble with it, but then spits it out because it had lost its flavor while having a lot on his mind.**

**He had his black and yellow skateboard placed on the steps outside of the school's gates.**

**He decided to wear his lucky black watch he had for a few days now.**

**He lifts his sleeve up to check the time, it was now 8:02 am.**

**"Hm. Today, of all days. He said to himself.**

**Boruto looked up, trying to see if anyone was coming, but he kinda got distracted hearing the game notification sounds and decided to pull out his video game, from his jacket pocket.**

**"Playing one game won't hurt." He said with a grin on his face.**

**Mitsuki:**

**He was sitting in a tree, where the shades were, while Boruto randomly sat on the wooden chair, that was left outside.**

**He stared at Boruto playing on his video game, feeling worried about how late Sarada was.**

**So, he decided to take his cell phone out from his pocket, and turned it on, then text her saying:**

_**"Sarada, Where are you? Mr, Konohamaru is running late, but you don't have much time left before he shows up." Then he pressed send as he nodded with a smile.**_

**After that, He saw Boruto on his video game as usual. So, He slowly, but quietly jumped down from the tree and walked over towards Boruto.**

**"Hey, Boruto?" He said with a huge smile upon his face trying to get his attention, by waving at him.**

**Boruto Uzumaki:**

**He was very focused on the game, that he kinda lost himself for a little.**

**"Wow! Really?! Come on! I beat his high score! He said while shaking his video game trying to make sure the score was right, and that the game isn't messing upon him.**

**He couldn't hear anyone calling his name, he was in the zone, enjoying himself playing his favorite video game at that exact moment. "ALRIGHT! I BEAT HIM! FINALLY! I'm MOVING ON THE NEXT LEVEL!"**

**He did a victory pose while giving a thumbs up and a big grin with his eyes closed.**

**Mitsuki:**

**"Boruto?" He called his name twice while walking even closer to him, getting in his face, with a nice wide smile. "What's so good about that game you are playing, Anyway?" He asks with curiosity.**

**Boruto Uzumaki:**

**He blinked twice. And finally noticed Mitsuki. "Oh, Hey, Mitsuki. Ah! It's so cool! I've never made it this far before! I've really been practicing a lot!"**

**He said, smiling, holding the video game up in the air while talking with Mitsuki in Excitement.**

**It has all kinds of Cool Characters, Ninja Jutsu's, and Fighting Styles in it! It has about 100 levels and I'm at level 25, but I'm gonna beat the whole game. Piece of Cake! I Swear! I'm gonna beat all the other kids at school! Just you wait!" He said while having a burning passion in his face.**

**Mitsuki:**

**"Mhm. I see." He nodded and smiled, taking a few steps back over towards the tree, jumping up the tree branch to sit in it, While watching Boruto from afar, and waiting for his other Team 7 Member Sarada. to arrive.**

**Boruto Uzumaki:**

**He lowered his video game a bit, trying to figure out why Sarada was running so late today.**

**He checked his watch and it was now 8:20 am.**

**"Hey! Um. Mitsuki?" He said feeling kinda concerned a little.**

**Mitsuki:**

**He looked over where Boruto was and replied. "Yes, Boruto?"**

**Deep down inside, he finally was happy, that Boruto was paying attention to him.**

**Boruto Uzumaki:**

**He stood up and walks over towards Mitsuki, while still holding onto his video game. "Where is Sarada? She's usually the early one out of both of us."**

**He said, scratching his head in concern, wondering why she was running so late.**

**A few seconds later.**

**His video game made a celebration type of ringtone, he then looked at it and reached another level. "I've reached another level! Whoo-Hoo! He said, feeling super happy.**

**Mitsuki:**

**He smiled gently and nodded.**

**As they were leaving The Uchiha Residence: It was "8:35 am"**

**Sarada, Cho-cho, and Sumire were starting to leave The Uchiha Residence and had grabbed their bikes, which was parked right in front of the House, lying on the green grass.**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**After she had said her goodbyes towards the girls, inside of the house, she waved once more near the front door, then she started to close the front door, then locks it from the inside.**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**She felt committed, seeing her bike in front of the house, lying in the grass picking it up and lightly dusting it off a little, then quickly got on her bike and started to pedal off into the streets.**

**"Alright! I have my Red Bike!" She said.**

**Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:**

**She smiled, seeing Sarada on her Red Bike.**

**"I have my Purple Bike!" She said sweetly.**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**"And I have my Pink Bike!" She said with exhaustion.**

**She sighed and agreed, biking out of the front yard, but having no choice but to join them. "Hey! Wait for me!"**

**Sarada Uchiha:**

**"Hurry! We have to be early this time!" She said.**

**She knew she received a text a few minutes ago because she felt something buzzing in her pink jacket pocket.**

**It was buzzing rapidly, she reached inside and looked while trying to ride her bike, and she saw a special alert text from Mitsuki.**

**"H-hey, guys! Mitsuki just texted me! He said, Mr, Konohamaru isn't at the school yet? We still might have a chance to make it on time, but we still have to hurry!" She explained to them while trying to process everything that was happening.**

**Chocho Akimichi:**

**"Ugh! I'm really trying, but this bike is making me sweat and I am so hungry! I need to go to my usual food place, that me and my dad always visit for more fuel.." She said with a tired look on her face while still feeling drained.**

**Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei****:**

**"Sarada, we are trying our best! Come on, Cho-cho" you can do it!" She said cheering her on.**

**They begin riding their bikes in the middle of the streets of Konoha, trying to make it on time at School once again, as Mitsuki and Boruto had waited for their Team 7 Member, Sarada, to show up before Mr, Konohamaru, showed up first on school grounds.**

**And so.**

**Time was quickly passing by, and the Girls were biking for 10 minutes, turning into 15 minutes down the street, but all of a sudden, A car slowly drives behind the girls.**

**It was a random black car, that just came out of nowhere, the person in the car honked only once.**

**Little did they know, the girls were being followed.**

**Then the girls used their hands as a signal telling the person to go ahead of them, but the car was ignoring them and was driving at a pretty slow pace.**

**Sarada felt something eerie, a chill, a strong yet dark presence over her shoulders, she didn't wanna look back and worry the girls, so she pretended like it didn't bother her at all.**

_**Sarada's inner thoughts:**_

_**She had a flashback of last night and what the letter had said, and who could have sent it.."The same person from last night, could it**__**be? him that was at my front door, with that letter? How do they know who I am? This is insane! Do they**__**know about my Mom and Dad? Maybe..? I must find out!" She gained the strength to slowly look back to see if her inner gut was right. She glanced back in slow motion, not knowing what could have happened, to them**_** at that very moment...**

**To Be Continued...**

**That was Chapter 2 guys! I hope you all liked it! Chapter 3 coming soon! :)**

**Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Fan-Fic Story.**


End file.
